An Jet and and a Tank vs a Purple dragon and a Dragonfly
by NewerManager223
Summary: When an F-22 raptor and and M1A1 Abrams are sent to investigate an anomaly in the Iraq desert. Two of those vehicles got transported to the Dragon dimension..And now the can think by themselves and move too. What these two friend will do against the dangers in that universe and perhaps accidentally engage Spyro and Sparx? Based on Immortal Drake's MIA story.


**New story I guess! Here is another idea I had, based on MIA by In mortal Drake, here is An Airplane and a Tank Vs. a Purple Dragon! So this story will have one chapter at the moment, and I'll try to make it a bit longer though I'm at 12.55 A.M. So I will try to make it as long and quick as possible. So let us begin!**

 **1 month after the 1995 Iraq war...**

The war was over and the United States won the war almost without casualties and finally soldiers hope that there would be peace in the Middle East again. But sometimes things can happen even if that includes a green lightning tornado over the Iraq desert...

"We detected an anomaly sir!" Said a soldier.

"What is it son?"

"Some kind of tornado in military air and ground space!"

"Okay lets try to find an see what this anomaly is. We will send an F-22 Raptor and an M1A2 Abrams to analyze this anomaly because they are available at the moment" Said the general.

After this report, one hangar which hosted an F-22 began to move out as soon as the door opened with the pilot in it.

"General Quarters this is Whiplash, requesting permission to check the anomaly at once." The pilot said.

"Roger that you are clear for take off at runway 9R IFR go for it." The control tower said.

Meanwhile the Abrams' crew were preparing to also analyze the anomaly that general quarters told them to investigate.

"Alright boys get into your stations, we must find out what this is! Lets go boys!" Said the TC.

Soon the F-22 arrived at the mysterious green tornado but soon began to be sucked in by the tornado.

"Command! This is Whiplash, the tornadoe is pulling my aircraft too strongly! Im bailing out!"

The pilot soon began to open the cockpit glass panel and parachuted safely to the ground. But the F-22 got sucked in and was transported to a different place... The Abrams too suffered the same fate.

"Sir! The tornado is grabbing us and I cannot reverse! We must bail out!" Said the Driver!

"Seems we have not a lot of choice though, Command! This is Steel Eagle we are bailing out due to the tornado sucking us!"

"Roger that! Proceed and save yourselves!" Said the HQ on the radio.

Soon after those 2 military vehicles got sucked in a thunder was heard and the tornado was gone The tank crew began to wonder where it went..

"Dammit! We lost and Abrams and we don't know where it went!" Said the gunner.

"Do not worry, at least it is not with the Iraqis." said the Commander.

"Wonder where it went..." Wondered the Loader.

The crew knew that the tank might never come back, but the Abrams will this time, reason is called "The Beast"

 **.**

 **Unknown Dimension... ? Hours, Date ?.**

The tank was in a forest, soon about to regain consciousness himself.

"Ugh where am I? Wait how I can think now?"

The Abrams soon began to shake off a bit to see if his systems where running.

"Lets see how in the world I can think!" The Tank said in surprise.

"Maybe if I call the radio someone will answer me!"

"Lets see if my engine still works.."

The Abrams began to grunt while trying to start its turbine engine.

"Come on! Turn on!"

Soon the notable sound of the Honeywell AGT1500 began to roar to life.

"Good lets see if i can move myself!"

In surprise he did not needed a driver, he could accelerate and reverse any time he wanted.

"Good, I can move myself, Now lets see... can I rotate my own turret?"

Soon he began an 360 degree turn and he was even more surprised. Next he had to try to see if the armament on him worked.

"Right! My turret moved and I can move myself around! Lets see if any of my armament still works..."

He grunted a bit and his coaxial machine gun worked perfectly, he aimed at a tree to see if his 120mm gun would still work.

"Alright my coax works, lets see if my main gun works..."

Then he aimed at far away tree and said to himself "Fire" and the gun fired, a large blast was heard and he was surpires he did not need a gunner.

"Now lets see if I can load myself ammunition into my main cannon..."

He thought of loading his gun and a large clunk inside of him confirmed that the shell was loaded and the breach closed. Soon he felt more relief.

"Right! That will do for the armament check. Now I have to contact radio to see if someone is still around..."

The only problem though is that in the Dragon Dimension, radios do not exist. But a fighter jet might be able to catch it..

 **Grass Plains, not too far away from the Abrams...**

The F-22 soon began to gain consciousness as well.

"What the hell just happened? Wait how come I can think now? This is so strange..." He asked to himself?

"He began to shake off the dust that was aroud him. Soon he did an an Jet test to see if they worked for him.

"Come on!" He began grunting trying to start his jet engines.

Soon the characteristic sound of an F-22's turbofan engine began to make the recognizable noise.

"Good... Now I must try to take off."

Soon he saw a perfect spot of large flat ground and then he started to gain speed and he was in the air in no time.

"Alright lets see my HUD says I still got those heat seeking missiles and 1,000 20mm ammunition for the Vulcan cannon" Said while he was flying.

Soon, he heard an incoming transmission from the Abrams...

"Hello? Is someone there? This is an Abrams tank literally speaking." Said the tank.

"Copy that! Same story here, this is Whiplash you copy me Abrams?"

"Yes I copy! Umm, how did we gain self-consciousness?

Then the two began talking in the radio while they where trying to go to a plce they could meet.

"So Whiplash, can you locate me in here? I am in some sort of forest right now?"

"Copy that I'm just flying over that forest you see me?"

"I heard your engine and got visual on you! You see me down here? I'll shoot some smoke!"

"Roger that I see you. Can you go tho a flat spot so we can talk better in there?"

"Roger that! Wait, Abrams you got a lizard like thing having a fight with something 1 click of your Northeast Should we engage as well?"

"If by any means necessary"

"Roger that! Preparing to shoot some missiles over there over!" While circling around Spyro and Sparx.

"I got them on thermal.. looks like a.. Purple dragon? And a firefly? Fighting some kind of monster?"

"Prepare to fire when I said so. Okay?"

"Roger that Whiplash! Got them in my sights.. Which ammunition I use? HEAT or APDS?"

"For a blast radius use HEAT"

"Affirmative Whiplash! Ready to fire on your will..."

"Poor monster that got beaten up by those two.. We will avenge him.."

Those two were not realizing that that was Spyro and Sparx fighting a goblin, soon they will find out how these two Vehicle friends fight in their own way... They were about to get a big surprise...

 **So what do you think of my first chapter of this? Not bad right? So lets see same as last story one PILOT chapter at the moment because i have not idea how to personalize Spyro in that situation.. but if ill post the second one do not be surprised by my bad Spyro and Sparx Personalization.. Please do leave a review and possibly a fav! Hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
